Incredible Future
by Fazea
Summary: Masa depan, banyak yang terjadi di masa itu. Inilah yg dialami Sena dkk! Mereka punya keturunan! Baca selengkapnya di Incredible Future. Bonus Chapter Update!
1. Incredible future

Mwohoho, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita berlatar belakang masa depan, seperti apakah jadinya??

Maklum, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin yang begini, jadi maaf jika aneh, dan ketikanku masih berantakan!

_____-w-_____

Incredible Future

Eyeshield 21

By: Murata Yusuke & Inagaki Riichiro

Warning: Nama-nama tokoh yang belum pernah muncul adalah fiksi.( Ya iyalah)

_____-w-_____

"Hikari!!!!", jerit seorang ibu rumah tangga yang masih muda.

"Makanya mama cepat!", kata seorang anak TK dengan sebuah _high-heels_ ditangannya.

"Tapi jangan mengambil sepatu mama dong, Hikari nakal deh!!", cetus ibu itu sambil merebut _high-heels_ nya dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Sudahlah, haruskah kalian bertengkar tiap pagi?", lerai sang bapak keluarga yang muda, tampan, dan berambut coklat.

"Papa sih terlalu memanjakan Hikari!", omel si istri berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi kerja, nah hati-hati di jalan ya!", kata 'papa' lalu pergi menuju stasiun.

"Nah, ayo pergi Hikari!", ajak ibu itu pada anaknya.

"Ma, kak Nozomi mana?", tanya Hikari.

"Oh, Kakakmu pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, ada urusan", jawab si Ibu.

"Hmmm", Hikari mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mereka pergi ke TK.

_____-w-_____

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang!", sambut sang ibu guru TK dengan riang.

"Pagi bu guru Mamo..", salam Hikari.

"Pagi Hikari-chan, ayo masuk", kata bu guru itu dan Hikari masuk kelas.

"Titip Hikari ya, Mamo-nee", kata ibu Hikari yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Iya, dengan senang hati, Suzuna-chan", kata Mamori yang sekarang jadi guru TK. "Sena apa kabar?", tanyanya.

"Baik, dan makin bijaksana mengelola rumah tangga dan pekerjaan", jawab Suzuna.

"Lalu You-nee bagaimana?", tanya Suzuna.

"Hah…. Biasa, masih terus mengajari anak-anak pelajaran yang tidak baik. Tahu tidak? Liburan musim panas lalu ia mengajak Akuma dan Chiyo liburan di Las Vegas untuk belajar bagaimana memenangkan kasino dengan baik. Lalu baru-baru ini dia mengajari Chiyo memata-matai, dasar", kata Mamori tak berdaya.

"Hahaha, Ah! Sudah jam segini?! Duluan ya Mamo-nee, aku harus ke pasar sekarang!", kata Suzuna lalu berlari kencang.

"Suzuna-chan enak ya bisa berlari dengan _high-heels_…", kata Mamori pelan sesaat Suzuna pergi.

Yap, sekarang para pemain American football telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya masing-masing.

Setelah lulus Universitas, mereka banyak yang menikah, temasuk Sena dan Suzuna dan mereka diberkahi 2 anak, Nozomi si sulung yang masih kelas 5 SD dan mewarisi kecepatan, dan sikap gugup ayahnya dan juga si bungsu Hikari yang punya keceriaan dan keahlian _in-line_ skate ibunya meski masih TK.

Hiruma dan Mamori juga, mereka memang menikah saat masih belajar di universitas tapi hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Alhasil, mereka diberkahi 2 anak, yang sulung, Akuma(Hiruma yang memberi nama) sudah SMP kelas 1 yang mewarisi semua sifat ayahnya, tapi wajahnya mirip ibunya. Sedangkan si bungsu, Chiyo masih kelas 4 SD, sebenarnya sifat aslinya mirip ibunya, tapi terus diracuni oleh ayahnya. Wajahnya mirip ibunya, tapi mata dan telinganya mirip ayahnya.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang menikah. Ok back to main story.

Sena telat naik kereta. Terpaksa ia harus naik taksi. Tapi jalanan macet berat.

"Mati aku!", kata Sena tak berdaya di trotoar jalan mencari akal agar ia tidak terlambat kerja. Jalan kaki, sudah lama tidak jalan kaki, batin Sena.

Ia pun berlari kencang seperti waktu SMU, waktu ia masih menjadi eyeshield 21. Tapi ia keburu capek dan berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah pagar tinggi dan panjang.

"Hosh Hosh", Sena kelelahan.

"1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3", terdengar suara itu dari kejauhan. Penasaran, Sena mencari sumbernya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dati orang-orang yang berlari sepanjang lapangan yang berada diseberang pagar yang Sena sandari.

"Lapangan Football", kata Sena begitu menyadari lapangan itu ternyata adalah lapangan american football(amefuto).

Ia menajamkan matanya pada guru olah raga yang sepertinya ia kenal. Guru itu tinggi, kekar, memakai jaket training dan sarum tangan.

"Hah?! S,Shin?", kata Sena heran. Ia jadi guru olah raga?, batin Sena. Begitu sadar..."Ini kan' SMU ojo!!", kaget Sena begitu ia mundur kebelakang.

"Kobayakawa-san??", tiba-tiba ada suara begitu dari samping Sena.

Ia menengok ke samping.

"Du,dulu manajer ojo kan?Kalau tidak salah....Wakana", Sena kembali mengingat.

"Hehe, iya benar. Tapi sekarang panggil saja Koharu", kata Wakana *senyum manis*.

GLEK, lagi-lagi panggil nama cewek dgn nama depannya, kalau Suzuna tahu, bisa-bisa aku digilas _in-line skate_ nya, batin Sena.

"Ba..baik Koharu-san,kau bekerja di ojo juga?", tanya Sena.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mengantarkan bekal S...", Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"S?", Sena penasaran.

"Seijuro..", jawabnya pelan.

"Kau sudah memanggil Shin dengan nama panggilannya, hebat. Seperti keluarga saja", puji Sena.

"Kami memang keluarga kok, nama depanku sekarang sudah Shin", kata Wakana atau Koharu tepatnya dengan nada kesal.

"HAH?!", Sena shock.

"Kenapa? Memang kobayakawa-san tidak tahu kami menikah? Bukankah kobayakawa-san juga diundang? Kapten Deimon juga datang kok", tanya Koharu.

"Memangnya tanggal berapa kalian menikah?", Sena balik tanya.

"6 Agustus 8 bulan lalu", jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, waktu itu kelahiran sepupuku di Kyoto! Jadi maaf, karena buru-buru aku jadi tidak sempat memberi kabar sampai lupa", Jelas Sena ,"Ma, maaf yang sebesar-sebesar-besarnya!", Sena membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak usah begitu, Kobayakawa-san. Lagi pula itu sudah lama", Koharu jadi malu.

"Ng? Koharu-san, apa yang ada di punggungmu? ", Sena keheranan.

"Ini? Putraku", jawabnya dengan polos sambil memperlihatkan putranya yang ada di gendongan bayi di punggung pada Sena.

"HAH?!", Sena makin shock.

"Umurnya memang baru 3 bulan, tapi sudah bisa membengkokkan sendok. Persis ayahnya", Koharu memidahkan putranya itu kegendongannya.

Sena mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Lucu ya, persis Shin", Sena bermain dengan jarinya didepan putra Koharu.

"Siapa namanya?", tanya Sena.

"Haibara", jawabnya.

"Bagus", kata Sena masih main dengan Haibara.

KRAUK

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Haibara menggigit jari Sena.

"AH! Haibara lapar ya?!", Koharu langsung mengamankan Haibara.

"Sangat", kata Sena. Jarinya nyut-nyutan.

"Hahaha, dia banyak makan seperti ayahnya", Koharu tertawa.

"Mata, mulut, badan, sifat diamnya mirip Shin. Tapi ia tampangnya juga polos sepertimu", puji Sena.

"Haha, terima kasih. Um, kobayakawa-san, sepertinya sudah lama lewat jam kerja", kata Koharu tiba-tiba.

"HAAAH?!!!", Sena melihat arlojinya. 9.45.

"H I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !", Sena dalam sekejap telah pergi dari hadapan Koharu.

Koharu cengok.

"Haibara nanti juga harus jadi pemain american football ya", kata Koharu mencium kening putranya. Lalu mereka pergi ke dalam SMU ojo.

To Be Continued

_____-w-_____

Uooh! Capek banget!Gaje max! ! !

Tapi akhirnya jadi juga sih chapter pertama...

Maaf jika ketikanku masih berantakan, ceritanya garing, dan aneh.

Well, arigatou buat yang membaca sampai akhir dan yang menunggu chapter keduanya!

Review Please!


	2. You fallin love with!

Yay! Akhirnya aku bikin juga chapter 2nya!

Maaf karena chapter sebelumnya kependekan, kali ini bakal aku bikin agak panjangan

Tapi pada setuju ga' sih ama pasangan-pasangannya?beserta anak-anaknya? (jawab saja di review apapun jawabannya)

Ok deh begin. Selamat membaca.

_____-w-_____

You fallin' love with . . .?!

Eyeshield 21

By: Murata Yusuke & Inagaki Riichiro

_____-w-_____

Sena lari terbirit-birit karena sudah telat kerja. Sedangkan Suzuna sibuk dipasar.

"Daging apa ya yang bagus?", Suzuna melihat-lihat daging segar yang banyak.

"Semua daging saya bagus bu!", kata si penjual daging.

"Ya sudah, daging sapi 2 kg!", Suzuna akhirnya memilih daging sapi.

"Baik!Segera saya timbang!", si penjual terlihat riang.

"Dapat diskon kan??", Suzuna memastikan.

"Iya! Ini masih masuk jam 9!", kata si penjual daging. Yap, si penjual daging ini membuat acara diskon 40% untuk pembeli yang datang jam 7-9 pagi Cuma selama bulan ini. Dan entah kenapa, setelah Suzuna hobi masak, ia jadi sering memburu barang diskonan. Suzunapun memberikan uangnya dan menerima dagingnya.

"Papa! Beliin es krim!", suara itu terdengar tak jauh dari posisi Suzuna.

"Ga bisa! Beliin gulali!", suara anak kecil yang lain terdengar.

"Aku mau permen!", terdengar suara anak perempuan.

"Beliin coklat!",

"Aduh! Otamu, Osamu, Hitomi! Papa bilang kalian putuskan bersama! Jadi kalian dapat jajanan yang sama! Kan' adil! Bukannya minta dibeliin segala jajanan!", suara sang bapak terdengar.

"Geee~z. Papa tidak smart", kata anak-anak itu bersama-sama.

Suzuna yang tak sengaja mendengarnya langsung berpikir begini:

Tidak smart, kata-kata yang menjadi ciri khas satu-satunya seseorang meski aku tidak begitu kenal. Terakhir aku dengar kalau tidak salah waktu perayaan Chirstmas Bowl..Ah tidak aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali waktu di universitas. Siapa ya? Aduh otak ayo gali ingatanmu! Hah, kalau sudah pelupa begini, berarti aku sudah tua! Tidak mau! masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tidak mau jadi tua!!!!!!!!! Ya ampun, aku harus kembali mengingat orang itu! Hakushu? Bukan. Poseidon?bukan. Ojo?bukan. Amino?bukan. APA ? ? ! !

Suzuna stress di tempat.

"Siapa yang tidak smart!? Yang tidak smart itu kalian! Masa' sudah kelas 1 SD tidak bisa menendang 15 yard saja?! Contohlah ayahmu ini yang seorang kicker sejati !!!", marah si bapak sambil membanggakan diri.

Suzuna berpikir lagi, kata-kata kicker teriang-iang di telinganya.

BANDO SPIDERS!!! SASAKI KOTARO!!

Memastikan, Suzuna menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampaklah orang berkaki panjang, rambur gimbal hitam-ungu, pegang sisir, marah-marah pada 3 orang anak kecil yang ada di depannya. Ternyata benar Kotaro!

"Kotaro...ya?", Suzuna kembali memastikan.

Kotaro menengok.

"Dari mana kau tahu?", tanyanya.

Merasa tidak enak bilang bahwa 'smart' adalah khasnya Kotaro, akhirnya Suzuna berbohong,"Menebak saja".

"Kamu kalau tidak salah kapten cheerleader deimon dulu kan?", Kotaro juga memastikan.

"Iya! Kobayakawa Suzuna. Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini", jawab Suzuna.

"Waah, sudah lama tidak ketemu lawan lama seperti deimon",

"Hahaha"

"Papa! Jangan selingkuh!", si anak berambut hitam berkata seperti itu dengan polosnya.

"Siapa yang selingkuh?!", Kotaro marah-marah, menjewer anak itu.

Ya ampun, anak kecil kelas 1 begini sudah mengerti selingkuh, Nozomi saja belum tahu yang namanya pacaran saat seusia dia, batin Suzuna.

"Sudah! Ini uang buat beli jajanan di toko! Hati-hati ya!", kata Kotaro menyerahkan uang 1000 yen pada salah satu anaknya.

"Makasih papa! Papa ini smart!", lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah toko jajanan.

"Anaknya lucu ya. Bagaimana kabar Julie?", tanya Suzuna pada Kotaro.

"Sekarang dia lagi di Korea, pekerjaan. Terpakasa aku izin hari ini, mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah", jawab Kotaro.

"Hmmm... . Tapi tunggu, kenapa sekolah jam segini?!",

"Ini gara-gara kami semua bangun kesiangan. Akhirnya bolos semua dan minta jalan-jalan"

Ayah yang buruk..., batin Suzuna.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar-dengar kamu menikah dengan Sena kan? Sudah punya anak?"

"Iya, sudah. 2 orang".

"Hebat ya. Kalian pasangan yang serasi loh!2 anak juga bagus. Tidak seperti aku yang punya kembar 3 rewel semua", Kotaro lemas

"Hahaha. Jangan begitu! Julie kan sudah berjuang melahirkannya!", sebagai ibu, ia benar.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Omong-omong bagaimana kakakmu yang idiot itu?", tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hhhh, dia masih di Amerika tetap mau masuk San armadillos meski umurnya sangat di atas rata-rata. Tidak mau menyerah, ia jadi pelatih fleksibilitas tim saja. Masih belum menikah tuh. Tapi kabarnya sudah tunangan dengan orang Amerika. Aku jadi khawatir kalau dia punya anak kelak...", Suzuna sekarang jadi melas.

"HUAHAHAHAHA", Kotaro ngakak.

"haha"

"Omong-omong, anak-anakmu ikut Reuni Chirstmas Bowl?", Kotaro tiba-tiba tanya begitu.

"Reuni chirstmas bowl?", tanya Suzuna.

"Iya, tadi pagi baru datang undangannya, 2 bulan tidak tahu?",

Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah, itu dirayakan karena untuk mengenang chirstmas bowl terhebat dalam sejarah american football 20 tahun lalu, semua tim mulai dari turnamen musim gugur, kanto, sampai chirstmas bowl semuanya diundang beserta keluarga!", Kotaro menjelaskan.

"WAAAH! Hebatnya! Boleh aku tahu, kapan dan dimana?", Suzuna siap mencatat.

"SMU Teikoku, di ball room-nya. 24 Desember", Jawab Kotaro.

"Ball room? Ternyata mereka punya ball room..memangnya ada pesta dansa?", tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Entahlah....AH!", Mata Kotaro tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Kenapa?", Suzuna keheranan.

"I..itu! Kepala sekolah anak-anak! Bisa dihantam kalau ketahuan membolos!

Sampai jumpa kobayakawa-san!!!!", Kotaro langsung berlari membawa anak-anaknya yang baru keluar dari toko jajanan.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat melihat surat-surat yang masuk hari ini", kata Suzuna lalu pergi pulang.

Dilain tempat, Sena nyaris dipecat karena datang terlambat. Direktur perusahaan termpat Sena kerja orangnya sangat galak dan disiplin, sekali telat langsung di pecat. Tapi untung, Sena berhasil datang tepat waktu.

Dilain tempat lagi,siang harinya Nozomi, putra Sena dan Suzuna sedang dag dig dug. Terpampang secarik kertas di tangannya(nyaris hancur karena tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat). Dari tadi ia memperhatikan seorang gadis adik kelasnya. Gadis itu cantik, langsing, bulu matanya lentik(mungkin, terlalu lentik), bola matanya hijau emerald, rambutnya hitam sebahu berkilauan, ia juga dikenal baik dan sangat berprestasi tinggi, punya banyak sekali teman(baca:budak), tak lain tak bukan itu adalah putri Hiruma dan Mamori, Hiruma Chiyo. Ia masih kelas empat, sedangkan Nozomi kelas 5 SD. YAP! Surat yang dipegang Nozomi adalah surat cinta untuk Chiyo. Nozomi jatuh cinta pada Chiyo sejak tahun ajaran baru. Karena ia mewarisi sensifitas cinta ibunya, ia mudah jatuh cinta namun jika sudah bertarget tidak ada lagi perempuan-perempuan yang dihiraukannya. Sayangnya, sikap malu dan gugup luar biasa ayahnya menghalaginya. Ragu tidak berhasil, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_____-w-_____

**Saat makan malam di kediaman Kobayakawa**

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Nozomi?", tanya Suzuna pada putranya.

"Baik..", jawab Nozomi lemas.

"Kok lemas begitu? Kamu sakit?", Suzuna mulai khawatir.

" Ti, tidak kok, Cuma masalah disekolah..", jawab Nozomi.

"Masalah apa?Kamu dijahili anak-anak nakal lagi?", tanya Sena.

"Tidak, Cuma..."

"Cuma?"

"Aku gagal memberi surat cinta pada seorang gadis"

"Uooh! Putraku sudah berani memberi surat cinta saat masih SD !! Kau tahu? Ayahmu saja memberi surat cinta saat kami sudah di universitas! Senangnya!!", Suzuna berlinang air mata bahagia. Sena manyun.

"Mama...aku gagal lho", Nozomi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yang penting niat kan?", Suzuna mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa mengecek surat!", kata Suzuna tiba-tiba, langsung mengarah ke pintu depan.

"Memangnya apa ada surat spesial?", tanya Sena pada anak-anaknya.

"Entahlah, kami tidak tahu. Iyakan, Hikari?", Nozomi menengok pada Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk.

"Ternyata benar, ini dia undangannya!! ", Suzuna datang dengan riang gembira.

"Undangan apa?", tanya Sena.

"Ini, undangan reuni chirstmas bowl, di SMU Teikoku di ball roomnya 24 Desember", jelas Suzuna.

"Mama, kenapa tidak beri tahu dari pagi?", kata Sena. Sena Cuma memanggil Suzuna dengan 'mama' didepan anak-anak.

"Hehe. Aku lupa mengecek surar-surat yang datang karena buru-buru tadi"

"Lain kali, cobalah mengecek surat-surat sebelum berangkat ke pasar", Sena menegaskan.

"Iya,iya"

"Undangan apa?", tanya Nozomi.

"Undangan reuni, 3 bulan lagi", jawab Suzuna.

"3 bulan lagi? Padahal masih lama, tapi sudah dikirimi undangannya", komentar Nozomi.

"Karena ini spesial"

"Aku mau ikuuut", kata Hikari tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja", kata Sena."Yuk, Hikari kita nonton TV, Nozomi juga", ajak Sena yang tumben pulang cepat hari ini.

"Tunggu! Aku mau habiskan dulu makananku! Duluan saja deh!", Nozomi kesulitan mengunyah.

"Mmm, Nozomi", kata Suzuna sedang beres-beres meja.

"Ya?"

"Gadis mana yang ingin kau beri surat cinta?", tanya Suzuna.

"Mmm, adik kelasku", jawabnya.

"Ciri-cirinya?", tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Cantik, baik, pintar, jago olahraga, idola para cowok", semua hal positif Chiyo diceritakannya.

"Sudah dekati dia?"

Nozomi menggeleng.

"Apapun keputusanmu, mama pasti mendukung kecuali untuk yang nekad dan membahayakanmu", kata Suzuna.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kalau mama tahu siapa orang tuanya, mungkin papa yang kurang setuju", kata Nozomi mengunyah paprika.

"Memang siapa orang tuanya?", Suzuna belum tahu gadis itu Chiyo.

"Itu, yang bertugas jadi pengatur strategi di militer amerika", jawab Nozomi.

Hening sesaat.

"Pengatur strategi di militer amerika, yang mama tahu itu kapten tim deimon dulu, paman Hiruma, suami bu guru Mamori. Jangan-jangan gadis yang ingin kau beri surat cinta itu Chiyo?!", Suzuna terlihat kaget.

"Benar"

Hening panjang. Suzuna pergi ke ruang tamu. Lalu datang bersama Sena.

"Ehem, Nozomi. Kau menyukai anak setan....maksudku anak perempuan paman Hiruma?", tanya Sena.

"Iya, pa"

Tentu saja Sena sedikit kurang setuju, kalau kelak mereka berbesan ia bisa jadi budak selama-lamanya. Tapi karena ia sudah berteman baik dengan Hiruma, ia berkata,"apapun keputusanmu papa mendukungmu kecuali yang nekad dan membahayakanmu"."Mama juga, mama pasti akan membantumu kalau kamu siap memberinya surat cinta lagi", kata Suzuna.

"Papa mama berkata seakan-akan aku akan melamarnya. Aku itu paling lama mengobrol dengan dia 15 detik, itu juga saat dia bilang 'permisi'", kata Nozomi polos.

"Habisnya kan' papa kaget, Nozomi", Sena menjelaskan. "Ayo, kita nonton bareng. Ada acara amefuto otaku".

"Iya", Nozomipun bangkit dan menonton TV bersama keluarganya.

Tengah malam, anak-anak sudah tertidur lelap. Sena masih sibuk di depan layar komputer karena pekerjaan. "Sena, ayo tidur, sudah jam 1 malam", ajak Suzuna.

"Duluan saja, aku masih banyak pekerjaan", kata Sena masih mengetik.

"Sena, kamu sepertinya tadi ekspresinya biasa saja waktu aku memberi tahu undangan reuni tadi?", tanya Suzuna.

"Bukannya aku sudah lupa kenangan-kenangan 20 tahun lalu, tapi setiap laki-laki yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak bertemu rival dan para sahabatnya akan bersikap sama sepertiku", jawab Sena.

"Maksudmu Monta? Ya, sejak dia pindah ke Osaka..kita jarang ketemu", kata Suzuna menyiapkan selimut.

"Bukan hanya Monta, semua anggota devil bats dan seluruh tim yang ikut serta dalam perburuan chirstmas bowl"

"Tuh kan' kata-kata kerennya keluar lagi. Aku mau tidur dulu, cepat tidur ya Sena"

"Iya, segera"

To Be Continued.

_____-w-_____

Kayaknya masih pendek ya?

Haha, soalnya aku ga tahu lagi mau nulis apa lagi, Sorry.

Ceritanya masih berlanjut !


	3. Hiruma and Mamori will divorce?

Mukya!! Akirnya bikin juga chapter 3 juga!!

WARNING: gaje max. Very long.

Mungkin antara chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ini sedikit tidak ada hubungannya..

Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama publishnya, ga ada waktu sih!!!

Dan mungkin chapter setelahnya bakal lebih lama karena aku sedang dead-line!! ARRRGH !!!!

_____-w-_____

Hiruma and Mamori will divorce?

Eyeshield 21

By: Murata Yusuke & Inagaki Riichiro.

_____-w-_____

"Akuma, ayo belajar!", Mamori ratusan kali bicara seperti itu.

"Aah, ibu. Aku sudah belajar sepulang sekolah tadi", jawabnya dengan santai.

"Jangan bohong, kamu kan' tadi ke ke toko CD,ayo belajar, mentang-mentang ayahmu sedang bertugas luar, kamu jadi tidak mau belajar", Mamori menegaskan.

"Iya, iya aku belajar", akhirnya Akuma membuka bukunya.

"Bagus, begitu putra ibu", puji Mamori.

"Ah! Kakak belajar ! BUKU CATATAN !", kata Chiyo tiba-tiba di daun pintu, langsung menyambar buku catatannya. Buku catatan itu pemberian Hiruma sebagai buku ancaman dan menyuruh Chiyo mencatat semua kelemahan kejadian memalukan orang lain orang lain. Tapi sifat rajin Mamori malah memperlebih catatan itu, sehingga semua yang bukan bahan ancamanpun dicatatnya seperti kejadian tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, catat kelemahan orang lain", tegas Akuma sambil menulis.

"Dan ibu sudah bilang, buku bagus begitu sebaiknya dijadikan catatan pelajaran", tegas Mamori.

"Ayah pulang kapan bu?", tanya Chiyo menghampiri Mamori.

"Besok malam", jawabnya.

"Bisakah kita jemput di bandara?", tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Tentu saja", jawabnya lagi.

"ASYIIIIIK !", Chiyo terlihat senang sekali.

"Kenapa senang sekali? Kamu senang ayah pulang? Ibu juga", kata Mamori.

"Ya,aku senang ! Selain ayah pulang, aku juga bisa beli cream puff kariya di bandara !"

Mata Mamori berubah.

"BENAR, KENAPA IBU BISA LUPA BEGINI, KITA BISA MEMBORONG KALAU ADA AYAHMU ! IDE YANG BAGUS, PUTRIKU !", Mamori berkata tajam.

"YA~HA !"

"Ehem..ehem, ada yang belajar disini, siapa ya orang yang menyuruhku belajar tapi malah menggangguku belajar?", sindir Akuma.

"Ya ampun! Maaf Akuma! Ayo Chiyo, kita pergi", Mamoripun pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian Akuma baca komik.

**Esok hari malamnya**

"Akuma! Chiyo! Ayo cepat, nanti ayahmu menunggu", kata Mamori memanaskan mobil, Mamori bisa menyetir mobil.

"Iya, iya", kata mereka bersama-sama.

Merekapun pergi ke bandara.

Dan merekapun bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Ayah bawa oleh-oleh apa? Coklat? Permen?", tanya Chiyo.

"Mana mungkin aku bawa oleh-oleh begituan putri sialan,tapi aku bawa oleh-oleh ancaman baru buat kalian, anak-anak sialan", kata Hiruma terlihat lelah.

"Apa?", tanya Akuma.

"Kelemahan seorang jenderal, kekeke", kata Hiruma mengeluarkan buku ancamannya yang lama dan sukses tertulis semua kelemahan orang di Jepang dan sasaran berikutnya adalah Amerika.

"AAAAAH ! berikan padaku ! berikan padaku!", ribut Chiyo dan Akuma seolah bahan ancaman dapat menggantikan oleh-oleh sebuah TV.

Akhirnya mereka dapat ancaman itu.

Malamnya, saat dikamar Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Youichi, kau lelah?Tidur saja, tampaknya mukamu pucat", tanya Mamori terlihat khawatir (AH! Youichi ! Mamori memanggil Hiruma Youichi ! Aah !)

"Aku sehat istri sialan", cetus Hiruma sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

".....Youichi..", kata Mamori pelan.

"Apa?", kata Hiruma tajam.

"Aah, tidak jadi", kata Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bilang saja, kalau nanti aku tidak punya waktu", kata Hiruma masih terus mengetik di laptopnya.

"Errr, tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Ya"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Mamori'?", akhirnya ia membranikan diri.

Hiruma diam sesaat lalu ia berkata,"hanya itu?", tanya Hiruma, menaikan alis mengangguk.

"Entahlah, itu permintaan yang menjijikan", kata Hiruma terang-terangan.

"Maksudmu namaku menjijikan?!", Mamori tersinggung.

"Bukan, permintaanmu, itu saja. Bukankah aku sudah pernah memanggil nama depanmu itu hah?", kata Hiruma.

"Itu cuma waktu pernikahan dan bulan madu ! Selain itu hanya istri sialan dan ibu sialan !!", Mamori marah-marah.

"Kenapa setelah itu kau tidak bilang padaku kau mau kupanggil ma-mo-ri?! Dengan begitu mungkin aku masih bisa memanggilmu ma-mo-ri, kalau baru sekarang kau minta, sudah terlambat", kata Hiruma yang agak sulit mengucap nama Mamori.

"Harusnya kau sadar aku mau dipanggil begitu,sikapmu juga tidak pernah berubah !", Mamori mulai naik darah.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkan sikapku istri sialan ?!!", Hiruma juga marah-marah.

"Karen sikapmu yang arogan itu telah menular pada anak-anak ! Dulu, aku masuk anggota komite disiplin karena aku mau mengubah sikap orang-orang sepertimu, karena kamu adalah pusatnya kuputuskan untuk mengawasimu terus menerus, bukannya aku mendapat ide tuk mengubahmu aku malah jatuh cinta padamu! Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah !", ucap Mamori panjang lebar, akhirnya ia jujur.

Kata-kata terakhir Mamori membuat Hiruma naik darah, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruma tanganya mendarat dipipi Mamori alias menamparnya.(Ya iyalah, mana ada cowo' mau digituin).

"Yo...Youichi...", Mamori menangis.

Hiruma sempat memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri seakan menyesali perbuatannya tadi tapi ia berkata,"kuharap tamparan tadi bisa menggali apa yang kau ucapkan tadi dan menyambungkan pikiran dan mulutmu", kata Hiruma kembali mengetik.

Mamori diam. Sepertinya dia masih shock dan masih mencerna perkataan Hiruma tadi.

Hirumapun menutup laptopnya, lalu mengambil selimut. Dan dia berkata pelan di telinga Mamori yang masih menangis,"malam ini aku mau tidur di kamar tamu", lalu ia pergi ke salah satu kamar tamu dari 23 kamar tamu. Rumah mereka memang besar sebesar luas 3 istana moscow di gabung jadi satu(pesan moral : jangan dibayangkan besar rumahnya).

Mamori menangis sepanjang malam...

**Paginya...**

Merasa menyesal, Mamori bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk Hiruma. Setelah semuanya siap, Mamori bermaksud membangunkan Hiruma dikamar tamu. Setelah berhasil menemukan satu-satunya kamar tamu yang terkunci,Mamori mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengetuk pintu itu. Tok tok tok. Tak ada tok tok. Tak ada jawaban. Apa masih tidur?, batin Mamori. Lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu itu, masih terkunci. Ia mulai berpikir, kalau tidak salah balkonnya menyambung dengan kamar tamu di sebelahnya. Setelah mendapat ilham itu, Mamori beranjak ke kamar yang ada disebelahnya lalu menuju balkon dan ia berhasil masuk ke kamar tamu Hiruma lewat balkon. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang tertidur di depan laptop yang masih menyala. Ini kejadian yang sama persis waktu habis melawan Shinriyuji. Tepat saat Mamori mau membangunkannya, hp Hiruma bergetar! Untungnya Cuma bergetar, tidak berbunyi. Mamori mengambilnya, ternyata ada pesan masuk, Mamori membacanya:

_Youichi? Kenapa tidak pulang? Padahal kukira kamu akan mampir ke rumah dulu untuk menemui Itou, dia sudah kangen tuh. Ternyata kamu langsung pulang ke Jepang..sayang sekali! Yah, tapi terima kasih untuk paket hadiahnya, Itou menyukainya. Semoga di Jepang sehat terus. Salam sayang, Hiruma Atari._

Entah kenapa Mamori geram melihat pesan itu, lalu ia melihat inbox yang semuanya nyaris dari gadis bernama Hiruma Atari. Yang ada dipikiran Mamori sekarang adalah, siapa Hiruma Atari itu?! Itou?! Pulang?! Salam Sayang?! Apa Youichi selingkuh?!. Mamori langsung membangunkan Hiruma, "Youichi, apa maksud pesan ini?!". Hiruma yang sudah bangun, memperhatikan hpnya, ia terlihat kaget. "Apa kau selingkuh di luar sana?! ", Mamori masih marah-marah. Hiruma merebut kembali hpnya, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku mau pergi dari sini !!!", Mamori buru-buru pergi dari kamar itu, tapi Hiruma tidak mengejarnya. Mamori berkemas dengan lengkap. Chiyo dan Akuma yang ingin berangkat sekolah sempat bingung dengan sikap ibunya itu, lalu ibunya berkata, "terserah kalian, kalian ingin ikut ibu atau tidak ! Pilih antara kehidupan ibu atau ayahmu! Ibu mau pergi dari sini, ibu sudah tidak tahan!". Akuma dan Chiyo yang tentu saja sudah 99,75% menjadi anak setia Hiruma hanya bisa diam menggeleng. Mamori yang kecewa langsung pergi. Akuma dan Chiyo yang berada diluar rumah memperhatikan kepergian ibunya mendengar suara bantingan keras sebuah barang. Mereka langsung mengira bahwa itu adalah ayah mereka yang membanting laptopnya.

Mamori tiba disebuah rumah. Itu adalah rumah Sena. Saat Mamori akan mengetuk pintu, ia dikagetkan dengan munculnya Sena yang berpakaian rapi. "Kak Mamori ?!", Sena kaget.

"Hai...Sena...Hiks", Mamori menangis perlahan sampai akhirnya ia memeluk Sena karena tak tahan memendam sedihnya. Mamoripun dibawa masuk.

"Kenapa You-nee bisa sebegitu jahatnya?!", omel Suzuna setelah Mamori menjelaskan semuanya pada Suzuna. Sena sudah berangkat kerja.

"Entahlah...", Mamori masih menangis,"Suzuna-chan".

"Mmm?"

"Boleh.. Aku tinggal disini untuk sementara ?", tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Boleh dong! Mamo-nee kan sudah banyak membantu aku dan Sena", jawab Suzuna senang.

"Terima kasih...dan bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari siapapun termasuk Youichi?", pinta Mamori lagi.

"Oke......, Mamo-nee, aku harus ke pasar, nanti aku cepat puang kok", kata Suzuna berkemas.

"Baiklah", jawab Mamori.

**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**

Sudah berminggu-minggu Mamori tidak kembali ke rumah. Akuma dan Chiyo jadi sering diam. Begitu juga dengan Hiruma, ia meski terlihat diam, padahal terus mencarinya dengan bantuan budak-budak elitnya. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan serius, dan jadi jarang istirahat dan kerja. Semua itu memuncak sejak ada sepucuk surat dari Mamori yang meminta cerai. Hiruma yang setanpun shock.

"Nozomi!!!", teriak Akuma pada Nozomi yang akan pulang ke rumah.

"Ada apa Akuma-san?", tanya Nozomi.

"Mau tanya, apa kau melihat ibuku?? Ada berita penting yang harus kuberi tahu padanya!!", jawab Akuma.

"Bukankah sudah kujawab, aku tak melihatnya sejak beberapa minggu ini", Nozomi berbohong, padahal Mamori ada di rumahnya.

"Tapi siapa tahu kan kau melihatnya?! Kalau kau melihatnya, tolong beri tahu ayahku sakit !", Akuma terengah-engah.

"Hah? Setan itu bisa sakit juga ternyata ! Sakit apa?", tanya Nozomi.

"Entahlah, ia demam, tapi juga sering muntah-muntah", jawab Akuma.

"Kenapa tidak di bawa ke dokter?", saran Nozomi.

"Ayah tidak mau kalau tak ada ibu", jawab Akuma," Sudah ya! Aku harus cepat pulang, sampai jumpa kutu sialan!!!".(Kutu?).

Nozomi jadi tegang. Ia langsung pulang dengan kecepatan cahaya turunan ayahnya dan memberi tahu Mamori semua informasi Akuma.

Mamori kaget, tidak biasanya Hiruma sakit, Mamori langsung pergi menuju rumahnya tanpa peduli kalau seminggu yang lalu ia mengirimkan surat permintaaan cerai.

BRAK! Mamori mendobrak pintu, lalu berlari kekamar Hiruma. "Youichi!!", Mamori tiba dikamar. Hiruma terbaring lemah, Akuma duduk disamping Hiruma, Chiyo menyuapinya makanan. Mamori tertegun, disaat aku dibutuhkan kenapa aku harus tidak ada?! Aku memang ditakdirkan bersama mereka! Aku memang seenaknya!, batin Mamori. Ia langsung sergap duduk disamping Hiruma.

"Youichi.. kamu kenapa?", tanya Mamori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini istri... mantan manajer sialan?", tanya Hiruma lemah.

"Kenapa bukan istri sialan?", tanya Mamori kaget.

"Bukankah kau yang minta? Lagipula kita akan segera bercerai", kata Hiruma.

"Tidak! Akan kubatalkan cerai itu! Pokoknya sekarang kau ke rumah sakit!", tegas Mamori.

"Sudahlah...Umurku sudah tak lama lagi", kata Hiruma lemas.

Mamori langsung menampar Hiruma yang tergolek lemas. "Kuharap tamparan tadi bisa menyambungkan pikiran dan mulutmu!", kata-kata Mamori persis dengan Hiruma.

"Kau..", Hiruma meraba pipinya.

"Iya... aku sudah mengerti Youichi", Mata Mamori berlinang air mata.

"Dasar kau....Mamori sialan", dan akhirnya Hiruma bisa memanggil nama Mamori!

Bibir Hiruma yang habis bergetar karena memanggil Mamori langsung berhenti ketika Mamori menciumnya. Akuma langsung menutup mata Chiyo.

Sejak saat itu, keluarga Hiruma berjalan mulus. Semua masalah dibahas bersama. Hiruma juga sudah menjelaskan pada Mamori kalau Hiruma Atari itu adalah kakak perampuannya, dan Itou adalah putra Atari/keponakan kebanggaan Hiruma. Masalah kecil menjadi besar seperti itu jadi jarang terjadi. Maka hapily ever after (Ya... setidaknya sampai Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma itu cuma akting sakit dan bekerja sama dengan Akuma dan Chiyo).

To Be Continued

_____-w-_____

Gaje sekaleee.....

Tolong beritahu apa yang kurang dan lebihnya!

Review please...


	4. Shin and Wakana's Secret!

Akhirnya… chapter keempat jadi…huhuhu, terharu sudah chapter empat..

Karena aku suka ShinWaka, aku bikin deh ceritanya !

Oh iya, kalau ga' salah di review chpter pertama ada yg bilang ShinWaka MBA, ,

NO, mereka tidak MBA, di chapter ini semua akan terungkap tentang kenapa ShinWaka menikah 8 bulan sudah punya Haibara.

Selamat membaca…

_____-w-_____

Shin and Wakana's Secret !

Eyeshield 21

By: Murata Yusuke & Inagaki Riichiro.

_____-w-_____

"Aku pulang", ucap Shin begitu memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

"Selamat datang", balas Koharu (kita masih panggil Wakana dengan Koharu oke?)

"Mana Haibara?", Tanya Shin. Haibara memang anak kebanggaannya.

"Tidur, habis minum susu tadi", jawab Koharu membawakan tas Shin.

"Lain kali, kalau habis minum biarkan dia melakukan aktivitas dulu. Nanti jadi gemuk", Shin ini menetapkan sistem diet di rumah.

"Dia itu baru 3 bulan loh", Koharu mengingatkan,"paling aktivitasnya cuma membengkokan sendok dan mematahkan hanger".

"Tapi besok dia genap empat bulan", Shin juga mengingatkan.

"Iya,iya", akhirnya Koharu yang menyerah.

Shin langsung makan malam bersama Koharu. Begitu selesai, Shin bertanya,"apa itu kawin tua?". Pertanyaan yang begitu tentu saja langka pada Shin, Koharu sempat cengok.

"Kawin tua itu... menikah di usia tua", jawab Koharu.

"Memangnya kita kawin tua?", tanya Shin lagi.

"Si...siapa yang bilang begitu?!", Koharu sedikit tersinggung.

"Teman", jawab Shin singkat.

"Ti..tidak kok, kita masih termasuk sedang-sedang saja", jawab Koharu, masih tak percaya.

"Tapi katanya umurku sudah 37, tapi putraku baru 3 bulan", Shin mengoceh lagi.

"Mungkin temanmu itu yang kemudaan!", akhirnya Koharu menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Mungkin. Coba kalau orang tuaku bisa lebih cepat mengerti, mungkin aku tidak setua ini mengurusi Haibara", kata Shin.

"Err, Seijuro, kau juga harusnya lebih mengerti",kata Koharu juga.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak mau cepat-cepat menjadi ayah", Shin memalingkan mukanya.

_Lalu apa gunanya percakapan tadi?,_ kata Koharu dalam hati.

"Oh iya, tadi aku ketemu ayah", kata Shin tiba-tiba menaruh kantong plastik ke atas meja.

"Lalu?", tanya Koharu.

"Tadi ia menitipkan ini padaku untuk Haibara", jawabnya.

"Apa ini? Waaah!", Koharu berbunga-bunga ketika melihat isi kentong plastik itu adalah sebuah bola footbal karet mainan.

"Tidak disangka kalau ayah dulu tidak merestui hubungan kita ya", Koharu menaruh mainan itu dekat Haibara. Shin mengangguk.

**Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

**Mari kita bernostalgia ke universitas ojo saat Shin dkk masih menjadi mahasiswa!**

**(dan karena ****saat itu belum menikah dengan Shin, kita panggil Koharu dengan Wakana sekarang!(Maap yg bingung))**

**_____-w-_____**

Wakana mencoba mencari-cari ensiklopedia sejarah yang dicarinya untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan raksasa universitasnya.

_____-w-_____

Akhirnya ia menemukan rak kumpulan ensiklopedia, matanya membelalak. Ini tak kepikiran olehnya, rak setinggi 14x tingginya sendiri adalah rak yang dicarinya dari tadi. Ia mengecek kembali kertas yang bertuliskan tugasnya.

"Ensiklopedia sejarah seri 159", kata Wakana sesaat setelah membaca tulisan tugas itu. Tangannya bergetar. _Bagaimana aku mencari buku ensiklopedia seri 159 dari beribu-ribu buku??, _batinnya. _Dasar Wakana bodoh! Di perpustakaan pasti urut kan? Aku tinggal menemukan seri pertamanya! Mudah!,_ batinnya lagi memukul kepalanya sendiri karena kebodohannya.

Iapun mengecek setiap sudut rak, tak ada seri pertama. Ia hanya menemukan kenyataan buruk ; Ensiklopedia ini serinya ngacak. Itu ditemukannya setelah melihat seri 134 sebelahnya adalah seri 96 dan seterusnya.

Ia menhela nafas, lalu mengambil tangga tinggi yang digunakan untuk mengembil buku di tempat yang tinggi. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah seri yang dicarinya ada di bagian bawah atau atas, tapi ia yakin buku itu di atas.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam sudah Wakana mencari..masih juga tidak ditemukan.

Kakinya sudah pegal, iapun turun dengan hati menyerah. Perpustakaan sudah sepi, hari mulai sore, para mahasiswa sudah pulang. Tiba-tiba Wakana ingat sesuatu yang penting,"Ya Ampun! Hari ini kan latihan sore ekstra!", Yup, Wakana direkrut lagi menjadi manajer ojo di universitas ini. Kakinya yang masih pegal dipaksa turun tangga dengan cepat.

Tanpa sengaja, kaki kanannya tidak menapak pada anak tangga kaki kirinya yang paling pegal ikutan tidak menapak, iapun jatuh..

Tiba-tiba Shin menangkap Wakana yang jatuh!

"Shin?! Kok bi,bisa disini?!", wajah Wakana memerah, tentu saja karena Shin adalah orang yang disukainya baru-baru ini.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu bisa disini?", Shin menurunkan Wakana.

"A..aku tadi mencari ensiklopedia sejarah seri 159, tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Sampai aku lupa ada latihan hari ini, maaf Shin", Wakana membungkuk pada Shin.

"Ensiklopedia sejarah seri 159?", tanya Shin lalu berjalan ke arah rak mematikan itu. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal di rak paling bawah.

"Ini?", Shin memperlihatkannya pada Wakana.

"I...iya! ini yang kucari-cari dari tadi!", Wakana pura-pura senang, padahal di dalam hatinya ia menangis karena pencariannya selama 3 jam sia-sia dan dengan mudah ditemukan oleh Shin, nasib.

"Ini kan ensiklopedia sejarah yang sudah lama, kurang lengkap", Shin menambahkan.

"Daripada tidak ada? Soalnya aku tidak punya", Wakana mengambil buku itu dari tangan Shin.

"Aku punya yang terbaru, mau pinjam?", kata Shin.

"Bo,boleh? Iya, aku mau", Wakana senyum manis. Sekali lagi, batinnya ditindas kepolosan Shin yang tak tahu usaha Wakana seperti apa.

"Nanti kita bahas lagi, sekarang sebaiknya kita ke lapangan", ajak Shin.

"I..iya!", Wakana mengikuti Shin.

_____-w-_____

Setelah selesai latihan, Wakana menghampiri Shin dengan hati-hati.

"Shin..anu..ensiklopedianya..", Wakana bicara agak gugup.

"Mau ambil sekarang? Kalau begitu langsung ke rumahku saja", ajak Shin.

"Hah?", tentu saja ajakan seorang pria kerumahnya pada wanita seorang diri sangat mambuat Wakana shock, tapi demi nilai yang akhir-akhir ini hancur, ia menerimanya dan pergi kerumah Shin.

_____-w-_____

Wakana makin shock setelah melihat rumah Shin yang mirip istana, besar dan mewah. TING TONG. Shin menekan sebuah bel.

Lalu Shin dan Wakana di bawa masuk oleh pelayan bejibun banyaknya.

Lalu muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari sebuah ruangan.

"Seijuro? Kau sudah pulang?Siapa itu?", tanyanya.

"Hai ibu, ini temanku, Wakana", jawab Shin.

"Sa...salam kenal! Namaku Wakana Koharu", Wakana membungkuk dan mengacungkan tangan bermaksud salaman.

Ibu Shin seperti keheranan dengan sikap Wakana.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan tuan rumah yang berkenalan lebih dulu! Tidak sopan", Tegur ibu itu.(Bener ga sih klo tuan rumah yang harus kenalan lebih dulu?*tak tahu, jadi ngasal*)

"Eh? Ma..maaf", Wakana mengurungkan niatnya.

_Sepertinya keluarga ini kelebihan polite_, batin Wakana.

"Saya ibu dari Seijuro, nyonya besar Shin, siapa namamu?ada urusan apa kesini?", tanya ibu itu setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"A..aku..namaku Wakana Koharu, aku diajak Shin kesini karena Shin mau meminjamkan ensiklopedia sejarah padaku", jawab Wakana.

"Hmm..baiklah, Deasy, siapkan minum untuk tamu ini dan kamu, Wakana cukup tunggu dan duduk disini biar Seijuro yang ambilkan buku itu", perintah ibu itu.

"Baik", Shin mematuhi lalu pergi kekamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang minuman untuk Wakana, secangkir green-tea yang Wakana benci.

"Kenapa diam?ayo minum, ini green-tea asli Belanda", kata ibu Shin terkesan sombong dan beda 180 derajat dari sifat Shin.

"A..anu", tadinya Wakana mau bilang ia tak suka green-tea, tapi karena tekanan kesombongan ibu itu dan nanti dibilang miskin iapun meminum teh itu dengan paksa.

_Ini pasti hari sialku_, batin Wakana.

"Ini, ensikopedianya", kata Shin membawakan buku itu dari kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Shin, tante, aku izin pulang ya", izin Wakana setelah menerima buku itu.

"Baik, hati-hati dijalan. Seijuro, kamu antar sampai gerbang ya", perintah lagi si nyonya besar.

"Baik", Shin patuh lagi.

Wakanapun diantarnya sampai gerbang.

"Maaf ya, ibuku...", kata Shin begitu sampai di gerbang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, toh ibumu pasti peduli padamu. Sampai jumpa Shin", Wakana mulai beranjak pergi.

"Lain kali jangan ragu untuk meminjam yang lain ya", kata Shin, entah kenapa bibir yang biasanya seirama dengan matanya, sekarang itu tersenyum pada Wakana!

Wakana sedikit kaget,"I..ya! terima kasih Shin",Wakana melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, hubungan Shin dan Wakana makin erat sejak saat itu, hampir tiap minggu Wakana pergi kerumah Shin dan meminjam sesuatu yang ia tidak punya. Wakana tentu saja senang, terkadang demi bisa pergi ke rumah Shin, ia rela berbohong tidak punya apa yang ia ingin pinjam padahal ia punya. Cuma satu lubang yang tak bisa ia lewati selama main kerumah Shin, green-tea ibu Shin. Ibu Shin makin lama makin sering menganggap Wakana pengganggu karena makin sering kerumahnya...

Benang-benang cinta akhirnya merajut di benak Shin, makin lama Shin tertarik dengan Wakana, sampai suatu saat di sebuah jalan ditengah lebatnya salju bersama Wakana....

"Wakana...", kata Shin pelan.

"Hm?", Wakana menengok.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu", Shin merogoh kantungnya.

"Apa itu?', tanya Wakana.

Shin menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil pada Wakana.

"I..ini buatku?Terima ka...", kata-kata Wakana terhenti saat ia membaca tulisan yang ada di beruang itu: BE MINE.

"S..Shin??! A..apa i..ni?!!", Wakana panik bercampur senang, tak dapat berkata apa-apa,"Kau serius?!", Wajah Wakana sukses merah padam.

Shin mengangguk.

Tentu saja Wakana menerimanya, ia lalu merobek sebuah halaman buku catatannya lalu menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Shin, Shin membacanya: Of course.

Itu adalah hari yang tak terlupakan Shin dan Wakana, mereka jadian.

Hal itu diketahui Sakuraba, baru saja ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Wakana yang entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukainya.

Sakuraba sedikit patah hati dan jadi sering cemburu melihat keakraban Shin dan Wakana. Sampai suatu Sakuraba nekad menyatakan perasaannya pada Wakana didepan Shin. Shin sedikit kaget, tapi ia menanggapi perasaan partner sagitariusnya itu. Maka Shin pergi dan membiarkan Wakana memilih. "Maaf, Sakuraba..", Wakana menolaknya. Sakurabapun meminta syarat, jika Wakana menolaknya, Shin harus menjaga Wakana apapun yang terjadi dan itulah yang dilakukan Shin.

Dan akhirnya semua lulus universitas! Shin sudah memutuskan menikah dengan Wakana. Tapi, orang tua Shin tidak merestui mereka yang alasannya adalah karena Wakana berasal dari keluarga tukang sayur. Shin tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia bersikeras menikah dengan Wakana.

Sampai akhirnya Sakuraba menyuruh mereka kawin lari. Wakana sih setuju saja, tapi Shin, ia tak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya, tapi akhirnya ia setuju. Merekapun kawin lari...(Saya tidak tahu banyak ttg kawin lari, jadi maap kalau ada kesalahan dan kekurangan). Shin dan Wakanapun menikah resmi di sebuah gereja kecil tersembunyi tanpa kehadiran seorang tamupun.

**Setelah ini, kita panggil Wakana dengan Koharu lagi..**

Beberapa minggu kemudian Koharu hamil Haibara. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian orang tua Shin mendatangi kediaman Shin dan meminta maaf dan memohon agar Shin kembali pulang beserta Koharu. Maka hari itu juga keluarga Shin pindah ke Tokyo dan memulai hidup baru. Shin dan Koharupun mengulang pernikahan mereka, kali ini yang super resmi, mewah, dan tamu yang banyak tanpa seorangpun tahu Shin dan Koharu habis kawin lari(kecuali Hiruma).

Lalu lahirlah Haibara!

Setelah lahir, Shin dan Koharu memutuskan untuk pisah rumah dengan orang tua Shin dan mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Merekapun menemukan sebuah mansion yang cocok dan menetap disana.

_____-w-_____

"Uh Oh!!", Haibara bangun dari tidurnya.

"Koharu, Haibara bangun tuh", kata Shin sambil mengambil handuk.

"Iya, iya", Koharu menggendong Haibara.

Lalu ia berpikir,_ banyak orang bilang aku pekerja keras, dan Shin kelebihan kuat. Kalau Haibara adalah gabungan kami, berarti dia kelebihan kuat dan pekerja keras!! Apalagi sudah menunjukan tanda-tandanya.._

_____-w-_____

Uh Oh!!!

GAJHE!!!

Fami-chan nyerah deh ama fic yang ini!!!

Apapun reviewnya tolong!!

Review . . . . . ?


	5. Christmas Bowl Reunion

Waduh, tinggal final chapter!

Maap yah, updatenya lama banget.. T_T

_____-w-_____

Eyeshield 21

By: Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Christmas bowl Runion!

By: Fami~chan!

_____-w-_____

"SENA!", Suzuna merapikan kembali gaunnya,"cepat! Anak-anak sudah menunggu!".

"I..iya! aku tinggal pakai dasi..ukh,susah sekali",Sena kesulitan memakai dasi sampai-sampai jarinya keriting.

"Aaah! Sena memang dari dulu tidak becus pakai dasi! Sini!", Suzunapun akhirnya memakaikannya dasi.

"Ma..makasih",Sena tersipu.

"Sudahlah! Cepat! Reuninya!", Suzuna terlihat sangat exited.

Merekapun berangkat ke SMU Teikoku.

Setelah sampai, tergelar karpet merah yang mewah. SMUnya jadi penuh gemerlap didalam Ballroom raksasa itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga menghiasi seluruh halaman yang dingin.

"Se..sena, aku grogi nih……Sena?", Suzuna menoleh pada Sena yang tidak menjawabnya. Iapun melihat Bapak, anak sulung, anak bungsu seperti patung, tidak bergerak. Ternyata, Sena 100x lebih gugup dari Suzuna.

"Sena! Kau yang bilang untuk tetap tenang tadi! Ayo!", Suzuna menyeret keluarganya masuk kedalam.

Makin masuk kedalam, makin penuh sesak. Para mantan atlet American football itu memenuhi ballroom!

"Se..sena! lihat! Banyak mantan rivalmu! Lihat! Disitu ada Harao, disana ada Yuuhi Guts! Ayo bangun!", Suzunapun akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Sena yang sudah dalam keadaan naas tersebut.

"WAAAAAH!!!!", bapak, anak sulung, anak bungsu berteriak kagum dengan noraknya begitu sadar.

Mendengar itu, Kurita dari kejauhan langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"SE..NA!!!!!", DUM!DUM!DUM! NGEEK!

Kurita terjatuh. Sena dan keluarga terhindar dari malapetaka. Ternyata, Hirumalah yang membuat Kurita terjatuh.

"Gendut! Nanti kalau kau mengacaukan reuni ini, aku akan membuat 'sushi kurita'! Aku panitia penyelenggara reuni ini! Jadi jangan macam-macam!KEKEKEKE!"

"Ta,tapi Hiruma! Disitu ada Sena dan Suzuna", Kurita mencoba bangun.

Hiruma menghentikan tawanya sejenak. Lalu DOR!DOR!DOR! "cebol!!! Kau telat!!", Hiruma memainkan senjatanya.

"Ma,maaf Hiruma-san!", Sena membungkuk padanya.

Tiba-tiba, para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik soal kedatangan Sena itu.

"Itu eyeshield 21?"

"Dia yang cepat itu?!"

"Sekarang jadi bapak-bapak!"

"Apa mungkin saat tuanya jadi pria-pria kepala botak?!",makin banyak bisikan, jadi makin negative.

"Cebol sialan! Cheer sialan! Kutu sialan! Anak TK sialan! Cepat gabung sama anggota devil bats yang lain! Kau juga gendut!", Hiruma menendang Kurita.

"Ba..baik!"

Begitu sampai ditempat, Sena langsung diserbu oleh para anggota Devil bats karena kangen. Sebenarnya, Sena Cuma mencari Monta, namun Monta tidak terlihat.

"Mo..Monta?Mana Monta?", Tanya Sena pada Jumonji.

"Monyet itu? Dia di bagian desert banana split", Jumonji menunjukan tempatnya.

Senapun sentak langsung pergi ketempat itu dan melihat orang yang makan banana split dengan biadab ala monyet. _Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Monta!,_batin Sena.

Sena menarik napas panjang.."mon…TA!!!!!".

Ternyata, yang terdengar ditelinga Monta hanya 'ta'-nya saja.

Monta terlihat menajamkan pendengarannya lagi,"ta? Banana tart?! Dimana?! DIMANAA?!!!", ternyata, mirip monyet tidak berarti pendengarannya seperti monyet.

Sena ingin memanggil lagi, tapi ia keburu ditutupi orang-orang lewat. Salah satunya, pria tinggi-kekar-tampan.

"Ya..Yamato?!", Sena terkejut melihatnya sangat berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, namun Yamato terlihat tetap muda.

"Sena..Kobayakawa eyeshield 21 itu?! Wah, lama tak ketemu!", Yamato menghentikan langkahnya dan menyalaminya. "Karin! Cepat kemari! Aku ketemu Sena!", Yamato memanggil Karin yang juga ada di bagian banana split. Monta(yang pendengarannya tajam lagi) tak sengaja mendengarnya. "SENA?!".

Monta berlari kearah Sena dengan kencang mendahului Karin, Karin sempat tersenggol, tapi tidak terjatuh.

"KARIN?!", muka Yamato langsung galak. Ia menghampiri istrinya itu dan terus menanyakan hal-hal yang sama. "Benar tidak apa-apa?!".

"I..iya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Huh, syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada apa-apa dengan calon adik Ken ini!!", Yamato melepaskan napas panjang.

Dilain pihak, saat Monta dan Sena saling melepas kerinduan dengan saling jitak-jitakan mendengar kata-kata Yamato yang terakhir.

Monta: *nyemburin banana split yang diemut ke muka Sena*

"Wakh! Monta!", Sena membersihkan mukanya dengan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut yang ia temukan disekitarnya.

"Huweee! Mama! Bonekaku!", tangis anak perempuan mungil disebelah Sena.

"Ah! Ma,maaf adik kecil! A, aku tidak lihat kalau ternyata ini bonekamu! Maaf! Nanti aku bersihkan ya", Sena terus berusaha membuat anak itu berhenti menangis dibantu Monta.

Lalu datanglah ibu-ibu yang diperkirakan adalah ibu dari anak itu. "Hitomi?!", panggil ibu itu.

"Ekh?! Julie..ya?", kata Monta.

"Ooh,devil bats!", ternyata Julie masih mengenali devil bats.

"Julie..bando?!", Sena masih sedikit mengingatnya.

"Huwee! Bonekaku!", anak itu masih rewel dengan bonekanya yang sudah tewas.

"Cup.. nanti mama belikan yang baru! Anu, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Monta, lalu yamato bilang 'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada apa-apa dengan calon adik Ken ini!', lalu Monta menyemburkan banana split ke wajahku, lalu aku panik dan mengambil apa saja yang ada disekitarku yang bisa untuk mengelap mukaku, dan tanpa sengaja aku mengambil bonekanya!Gomensai! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf!", Sena menjelaskan dengan rinci dan penyakit 'minta maaf'nya kambuh.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, ini juga salah Hitomi karena dia bawa boneka ke reuni ini segala, padahal sudah kularang", Julie menepuk-nepuk pundak putrinya itu.

"Julie, Osamu dan Otamu bertengkar lagi tuh", Kotaro datang dengan muka melas dan baju lusuh seperti habis dihajar preman yang ternyata adalah putra-putranya sendiri.

"Ah,iya! Tolong gendong Hitomi", Julie menyerahkan Hitomi pada Kotaro dan berlari ke TKP.

"Duh, maaf, percakapan kita tadi terpotong tadi", Yamato tiba-tiba datang.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Sena Kobayakawa", Karin senyum manis.

"A,ah iya. Anu..Karin..hamil..ya?", Sena bertanya agak ragu-ragu.

"Yah, iya sih. Baru 3 bulan. Ken sebentar lagi jadi kakak", jawab Karin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Maafkan aku! Tadi aku tidak sengaja kok! Sungguh! Maafkan aku!", Monta minta maaf pada Karin dan Yamato, ketakutan dibunuh Yamato.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa kok", Karin memaafkannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya!", Yamato penuh aura aneh. Karin menyenggolnya dengan sikutnya, mengingatkannya agar tidak emosian.

"Aa..maafkan aku tadi", Muka Yamato agak merah.

"Hey, musiknya indah ya. Aku suka", kata Karin.

"Lho? Aku baru sadar", Sena menajamkan pendengarannya"Iya,ya. Musiknya bagus. Siapa kira-kira yang memainkannya ya?".

"Ini keluarga Akaba yang memainkannya",Kotaro dan Julie bersama anak-anaknya tiba-tiba datang lagi.

"Akaba? Akaba si ace mata merah yang menikah dengan pianis Minazawa Miyako dan putrinya Akaba Atari serta putranya Akaba Hotori itu?! Main musik seindah ini?!", Sena terkaget-kaget.

"Harusnya kamu tidak heran dong Sena. Keluarga itu disewa sama Hiruma dan panitia lain buat pengisi hiburan 1 jam ini", Julie menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba, suara melengking yang sangat dikenal mengganti suara lantunan surga tersebut menjadi rock neraka.

"YA~HA!!! Para peserta reuni christmas bowl sialan !! Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini menuju pintu keluar besar yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar!! Tinggalkan anak-anak kalian disini! Bagi para bayi sialan dititipkan pada kakak sialannya!! Pokoknya anak-anak jangan pernah berani mengikuti orang tuanya keluar dari sini!! Bagi yang mau selamat, cepat para orang tua keluar dari sini!!!", Hiruma memainkan senjatanya.

Para orang tua pun serentak langsung pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Mamori yang berdiri di daun pintu terus meminta maaf atas sikap suaminya itu. Banyak yang mengecup kening anaknya terlebih dahulu(lha? Kaya mau pergi kemana aja). Koharu Wakana kebingungan. Di antara para keturunan pemain amefuto, Haibaralah yang paling kecil.

"Ng..anu.. bibi, biar aku jaga.. putranya", seorang gadis sepantaran Akuma menawarkan bantuan pada Koharu.

"Eh? Anaknya Riku ya? Wajahmu mirip dengannya. Tolong, pegang dia" Koharu menyerahkan Haibara pada gadis itu. Lalu ia pergi bersama orang tua yang lain.

"Hey Rika! Bayi siapa itu?", tiba-tiba datang seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang pacar gadis itu.

"Anu.. ini bayinya paman dan bibi Shin, Ken", Rika menjawab penuh kelembutan.

Suasana ball room sudah sepi, pintu tempat orang tua keluar sudah ditutup, banyak anak-anak yang menangis. Kira-kira apa ya rencana Hiruma?

Tiba-tiba Akuma dan Chiyo serta beberapa orang yan diduga adalah orang suruhan Hiruma datang membawa setumpukan seragam amefuto berbagai ukuran dan 2 warna.

"Warna merah berarti tim Fire Ranger, yang biru tim Aqua Kingdom", kata Chiyo.(keren ga nama timnya?)

"Nama-nama yang kusebut masuk tim Red Ranger! Nanti kusebut posisinya", kata Akuma,"dan akan diambilkan perlengkapan amefutonya oleh orang ini".

"Yang aku sebut masuk tim Aqua Kingdom!", kata Chiyo penuh kharisma.

"Aku mau tanya! Untuk apa semua ini?!", tanya Ken tiba-tiba.

"Tenang dan ikuti saja! _Fucking Little Caesar's charge!_(julukan Yamato dulu)", Akuma memang jago soal bahasa inggris.(Ini sih, banggain diri!)

Lalu dimulailah acara pembagian tim itu.

Diluar,para orang tua sibuk membicarakan apa rencana besar mengkhawatirkan anaknya, terutama bagi yang sudah tau sifat Hiruma secara rinci.

"Kira-kira apa rencana Hiruma ya Riku? Bagaimana keadaan Rika didalam?",Hinata, ibu dari Rika dan istri dari Riku salah satunya.

"Entahlah, dibunuh mungkin", Riku sedikit meledek istrinya itu.

"HAAAAAAAAH????!!!!", Hinata shock berat.

"Nah, para orang tua sialan! Silahkan duduk disana!", Hruma tiba-tiba ada di atas helikopter yang terbang diatas sekolah dan menunjukan tempat yang dimaksud dengan lampu sorotnya. Merekapun bergerak. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku penonton, ternyata yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah lapangan american football!

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Para orang tua melihat ke arah pintu. Betapa kerennya, seperti pada zaman christmas bowl yang dulu, namun kali ini yang bermain adalah anak-anak mereka sendiri!

"Jadi ini rencana Hiruma. Membuat kita menonton christmas bowl kecil-kecilan yang dimainkan anak-anak kita", Shin menjelaskan. Koharu keringat dingin, mengingat Haibara baru berumur 3 bulan.

Maka pertandinganpun dimulai, dengan pembawa acara, Machiko, putri Riko Kumabukuro dan Yamada, putra Sanada machine gun.

FIRE RANGER V.S. AQUA KINGDOM

Akuma sebagai quarterback fire ranger memulai pertandingan. "Set! Hut! Hut!!".

Perang antar lineman pun terjadi, putra Kurita, si Hiba, yang juga gendut-bulat-baik-rakus-kuat. Melawan putra Gaou, Hushou.

Ternyata, bola diserahkan pada Nozomi. Huhu..jangan mentang-mentang aku anak Eyeshield 21, aku jadi running back juga, batin Nozomi.

"KYAAAA! NOZOMI!", Suzuna jadi cheerleader untuk fire ranger.

Lawan pertama Nozomi, Osamu. Berhasil dilewati. Kedua, putra Iwashige Ganjo(agak lupa namanya) Mago. Berhasil dilewati. Ketiga, Rika. Agak sulit, tapi berhasil dilewati berkat kecepatan cahaya turunan ayahnya. Lawan ketiga, Ken. Super sulit! Untung, devil bats hurricane pernah diajari Sena pada Nozomi.

"WAAAAH!!! Dia melakukannya!!", Sena kini bangkit.

Namun, tetap sulit." Bagus Ken! Kejar terus!", Yamato juga bangkit. Karena kepepet, Nozomi melempar bola tanpa tujuan dan target. Penonton semuanya cengok dan kaget. Tiba-tiba banyangan menangkap bola itu. Itu adalah putra Monta yang juga jago catch dan mirip monyet.

"BAGUSSS!!!! Putraku! Raimon Kisage!!", Monta teriak histeris.

"Tenanglah, Taro", Kira, istri Monta seorang yang pendiam dan cantik. Entah kenapa, dia dijodohkan dengan Monta, sungguh malang.

"YA!! Satu lagi reciver berbakat! Tangkapan emas dari MONKI!!", Hiruma(lagi-lagi) menamai orang dengan seenaknya.

"Namaku bukan Monki tahu!!! Raimon Kisage!!!!", Monki sempat-sempatnya bicara begitu.

Monki lari(yah, ketularan Hiruma). Nozomi lari disebelahnya. Ini combination play! Monki menyerahkan bola pada Nozomi. Nozomi lalu berhadapan dengan pria kecil. Makin dekat makin kecil. Makin kecil. Sangat kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk bermain amefuto.

"MASA HAIBARA DIIKUTKAN DALAM PEMAIN UTAMA?!", Koharu histeris.

"Oosh! Putra eyesield 21 v.s. Bayi Shin Seijuro! Sangat menarik!"

Ah, bayi sih gampang, batin Nozomi. Nozomi bahkan memperlambat kecepatannya. Haibara Cuma duduk dan mempehatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Nozomi berlari ke arah Haibara, didepan mata, memutar(spin), Nozomi sempat bergaya sedikit(ini sifat Suzuna)

GEDUBRAK

"Nozomi jatuh!!!!", Hiruma berteriak dengan nada senang. Rupanya, Haibara mencengkram kaki Nozomi. "Ah.. kakiku..kkiku...", Nozomi meronta-ronta, sepertinya sakit.

"Putra eyeshield 21 yang berkecepatan 4.3 detik dikalahkan oleh bayi putra Shin Seijuro yang berumur 3 bulan!!! Tacle baru mencengkram kaki!! Silver Chain Tackle!!!", Hiruma(lagi-lagi) menamai jurus dengan nama aneh.

Shin dan Koharu sama-sama malu sekaligus bangga.

"Silver Chain Tackle?", Monta sedikit heran dan bingung.

"Artinya sergapan!", Hiruma tiba-tiba nyambung, padahal dia masih di atas helikopter yang terbang.

_____-w-_____

Offense FireRanger berakhir dan tidak mencetak satu touchdown pun. Kini giliran Aqua Kingdom yang offense.

"Ya~~~! Quaterback jenius dan cantik Aqua Kingdom Chiyo! Kini memulai debutnya di pertandingan!", Chiyo tiba-tiba membanggakan dirinya lewat megaphone.

"A..aku?! nge-blitz Chiyo?!!", Nozomi terkaget-kaget. Membayangkan ia harus nge-blitz si Chiyo, gadis yang ditaksirnya.

PLAK! ""Jangan keras-keras kutu sialan!", Akuma menampar Nozomi. "Nanti bisa ketahuan!".

"I..iya", Nozomi terdiam. Lalu taktik pun dirancang oleh Akuma.

"Nah..nah..Rika bawa bola, Ken sebagai lead blocker! Lari menuju end zone dan touch down!", Chiyo menerangkan taktik begitu simple.

"I…itu saja?", Rika kurang menangkap.

"Iya! Awasnya kalau tidak touchdown!", Chiyo memamerkan wajah ayahnya yang seram dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Ba..baik!", Ken dan Rika menjawab serempak.

"A,,aku takut.. apalagi kecepatanku tidak sepadan sama Nozomi, bahkan ayahku", Rika jadi pesimis,

"RIKA! Ingat! Rodeo Blade!", Riku tiba-tiba mengatakannya di bangku penonton, sepertinya dia sudah mengajarkan sebuah jurus pada Rika.

Tiba-tiba Rika tersenyum dan memakai pelindung kepalanya.

"Set!! Hut! Hut!", Aqua Kingdom memulai offense.

Sesuai rencana, Nozomi akan nge-blitz Chiyo. "HIYAAAA!", Nozomi berteriak semangat sambil melompat untuk blitz. Ternyata Chiyo yang berbadan kecil rupanya gesit dan berhasil menghindar. Teriakan penuh semangat 'HIYAAAA!' jadi teriakan penuh kemalangan "HYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!", Nozomi wajahnya sukses terseret ditanah, untung dia juga pakai eyeshield, namun wajahnya merah dan luka, pasti sakit.

Selanjutnya, Chiyo memberikannya pada Rika dan dilindungi oleh Ken lalu lari ke end zone. Berkat rodeo blade, Rika berhasil menghindari lawan-lawannya. Ternyata, rodeo blade tak jauh beda dengan rodeo dive.

"TOUCH DOWN!!!!", Wasit memberi tiupan pluit. Aqua Kingdom bersorak gembira.

Saatnya bonus kick. Otamu, putra sulung Kotaro beraksi.

"Otamu!! Ingat kick smart yang ayah ajarkan padamu waktu liburan musim panas!", Kotaro berteriak dari bangku penonton.

"Oke!", Otamu menendang bola dan masuk pada gawang yang sudah Hiruma sesuaikan dengan ukuran kick anak-anak.

_____-w-_____

Fire Ranger dapat giliran offense lagi. Nozomi(lagi-lagi) jadi andalan dan Akaba Atari sebagai lead blocker ternyata sama mahirnya dengan ayahnya.

"Aku akan lewat tengah! Haibara kan dipinggiran, jadi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia pindah ke tengah", Nozomi makin mantap memegang bola.

Nozomi lewat tengah, tapi...

"Sejak kapan dia disana?!", Nozomi kalap. Mengetahui Haibara tiba-tiba merangkak ke tengah. Silver Chain Tackle pun beraksi. Gagal lagi.

Berikutnya serangan dengan pass, sukses berkat Monki. Saatnya bonus kick. Putri Takekura Gen a.k.a Mushashi beraksi, Takekura Run.

"Hei, mushashi-san. Kau tidak memberinya semangat?", Sena bertanya pada Mushashi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku ingin dia mandiri. Kelak ia akan menuruni perusahaan Takekura ini", Mushashi habis itu diam saja.

_Apa hubungannya?!_, Sena bingung sendiri.

Bola masuk gawang. Dapat 1 nilai bonus.

_____-w-_____

Babak pertama berakhir, waktunya first half. Nilai babak kedua, seri. Nozomi sibuk membaca 'Pintar American Football Dalam 15 Menit' pemberian Akuma.

"Nozomi, kalau kau lelah tak usah dipaksakan", Sena mulai khawatir pada anaknya yang punya gejala anemia itu.

"Iya Nozomi, kasihan loh kamu, berkeringat sampai seperti ini", Suzuna mengambilkannya handuk.

"Aku mau tampil dalam pertandingan!!!", Hikari bicara tidak nyambung.

"Baiklah...", Nozomi bersuara lemah.

"Oke, sini. Biar aku nanti bilang ke Hiruma kau tidak bisa ikut dalam babak kedua", Sena lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Hah? Maksudku 'baiklah' itu...", Nozomi diam sejenak,"BAIKLAH! Aku akan lebih berjuang dibabak kedua! Meski aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa first down, masa' aku dikalahkan dengan bayi berumur 3 bulan?! Aku akan meninggikan lagi harga diriku ini!!", Nozomi berpidato singkat lalu memperhatikan Haibara, lagi minum susu botol sama Shin.

Sena tertegun. "Lagipula papa, mama. Bukan aku saja yang kelelahan. Semuanya lelah tapi... ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sesenang ini! Sangat Senang! Pokoknya begitu lulus nanti, aku akan masuk klub american football apapun yang terjadi!". Sena makin tertegun, lalu ia hanya menganguk dan tersenyum tanda percaya pada Nozomi, lalu Sena memperhatikan Shin. Shin juga membalas matanya. Seakan-akan mereka bicara: Penentuan kedua! Putraku atau Putramu yang akan menang dan membawa kebanggaan keluarga dan tim!

Waktunya babak kedua! Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Aqua Kingdom. Pemainnya berganti! Quaterback diganti oleh putra Kid(Btw, author ini mulai kehabisan nama buat anak-anaknya nih), Shisuke. Reciver diganti putra Hosokawa Ikkyu dan Kongo Agon. Tight End oleh putra Akaba, Akaba Hotori. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ini... bagaimana sih pembagian timnya?!", Nozomi protes.

"Hyahh, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita bunuh mereka semua teri-teri sialan", Akuma memberi komando. Ternyata benar, gabungan sebagian besar all star itu sukses mencetak dua touchdown berturut-turut. Nilai sekarang:

Fire Ranger : Aqua Kingdom

7 : 21

Keeadaan yang gawat! Apalagi waktu benar-benar menipis. Disaat seperti ini biasanya devil bats bergantung pada taktik Hiruma. Namun Akuma bukanlah Hiruma, ia punya keterbatasan sebagai tanaman yang baru tumbuh. Melihat ini, Nozomi tidak tinggal diam

"Akuma-san! Biarkan aku run!", Nozomi mencalonkan dirinya dengan gagah.

Akuma senyum licik ala Hiruma. "Oke. Kutu sialan!".

Akhirnya Nozomi run. Lagi-lagi ia berhadapan dengan Haibara si Bayi-mungil-dan-lucu-serta-tengik-yang-kekuatannya-seperti-aderai-versi-mini (ini pikiran Nozomi lhoo.. ).

Namun Nozomi kali ini berbeda, ia tak mau kalah! Iapun berambisi. Kedua tangannya Haibara memulai kuda-kuda seperti Shin. Nozomi bisa membacanya. Iapun melompat.

DEVIL BAT DIVE! (halah, Cuma ngelewatin bayi aja kayanya susah amat ya?)

Tiba-tiba dari kanan Ken beraksi, ia melompat dan berusaha melepaskan bola dari tangan Nozomi. Tapi, Nozomi melemparnya ke Monki dan Monki berlari tanpa halangan TOUCHDOWN!! Bonus kick juga masuk.

Para orang tua terkejut dan bangga. Untuk ukuran anak-anak, ini sangat bagus.

Berkat kerja sama(yang mati-matian), Ranger berhasil mencegah Kingdom mencetak touchdown.

Saatnya offense Ranger lagi.

"Kali ini aku mau double pass. Yang berarti nanti aku akan pass pada Shou(putra Sakuraba) lalu dia pass lagi pada Monki", Akuma selesai menjelaskan taktik.

"Set!! Hut!Hut!!"

Pass pada Shou. Shou lalu di keroyok(tapi bukan digebukin ya) oleh putra Agon dan Ikkyu. Namun Nozomi menghadangnya dengan devil shotgun. Pass pada Monki. Tapi dikeroyok lagi oleh Ken dan Rika. Dihadang lagi oleh Nozomi. TOUCHDOWN!!

Wasit meniup pluit panjang babak kedua berakhir dan berakhir seri. Sorak-sorai penonton pun bergemuruh dengan pujian pada anaknya masing-masing.

Pertandingan selesai. Nozomi lelah max.

"Hei! Namamu Nozomi kan? Salam kenal! Namaku Raimon Kisage, tadi kau hebat sekali lho!", Monki memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah.. iya, salam kenal juga. Kata ayahku, dulu ayahku dan ayahmu berteman baik"

Para keluarga lalu berpesta lagi anak-anak disiapkan ruang khusus untuk tidur tak jauh dari ball room. Pada tengah malamnya, ada pembagian hadiah karena natal. Sena dan Suzuna lalu pulang dengan perasaan senang.

"Sena, Kira-kira.... kapan ada lagi reuni seperti ini ya? Aku mau lagi!"

"Ahh, kau selalu memikirkan hal-hal aneh Suzuna! Lagipula, reuni besar-besaran seperti itu bisa memakan biaya besar!"

"Ahhh, Sena ini! Tidak bisakah mengerti aku?"

"Aku mengertimu, Suzuna", kata Sena sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

The End

_____-w-_____

Dughh.. kebanyakan ngerocos nih.. Panjang bangett..

Pasti pada bingung bacanya..

Maap atas segala kesalahan, pertandingan amefuto nya aneh banget dan ga memenuhi syarat pertandingan..Apalagi kayanya ada kesalahan besar.. aku ga nulis kejadian first downnya! JEGER

Yo wesss, makasih atas dukungannya unuk fic ini!

Btw, klo jadi aku mau bikin bonus chapter!

RIVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Flashback

**Hayooo, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin bonus chapter*kecanduan fic masa depan***

**Bonus chapter ini isinya cuma flashbacknya, sebenarnya sih..bagian lamaran mereka…kekekeke**

**T****p ga semua karakter yah! ****Paling cuma pairing-pairing kesukaanku! Bisa tepar aku!**

**Btw, yg namanya plagiat itu katanya nyontek dari originalnya dan ga bilang-bilang ke yang bikin yah?*sotoy* Klo bagi para author yang merasa fic nya telah di plagiat kan oleh saya..gomesai deh.. ****Tapi kan' temanya sama, yakni 'lamaran' dan ceritanya beda!! Lho? *bingung sendiri* Lupakan yang barusan lah, ****Selamat membaca! **

*8*_____-w-_____*8*

**Pairing: Sena X Suzuna.**

**Sounds of Declaration Confess.**

Hari ini Sena berpakaian lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ia juga bersikap aneh pagi ini. Hari ini Sena mengajak Suzuna pergi ke sebuah konser musik band yang katanya populer(dengan kejelekannya), dan selanjutnya, Sena akan melamar Suzuna. Dikarenakan konser tersebut diadakan di sebuah pantai jadi sangat pas untuk lamaran romantis yang diidamkan Suzuna.

"Su..suzuna!", Sena menghampirinya.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga"

"Ayo kita pergi!!", kata Sena dengan senyum lebar.

"Sena.. tumben ngajak aku nonton konser musik", tanya Suzuna dikarenakan Suzuna heran dengan sikap Sena.

"Ya..soalnya aku mau merayakannya sebagai perayaan kelulusan kita!", Sena menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Ooh ayo kita beli tiket dulu"

Setelah beli tiket, Sena dan Suzunapun menonton konser yang ternyata 'nggak banget' buat mereka.

Akhirnya konser selesai, bagian penutup konser Sena tinggalkan karena tak tahan. Karena sempoyongan(ya iyalah habis keracunan band abal) ia tak sadar kalau mike mini tanpa kabel nyangkut di jaketnya setelah tabrakan dengan emsi konser tersebut.

Sena yang udah kebelet kawin akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melamar Suzuna. Tempat disebuah pendopo kecil dekat pantai dimana sunset jadi backgroundnya tak jauh dari tempat konser. Romantis max!

Senapun beralasan beristirahat disana dan ia masih tak sadar kalau mike mini itu masih nyangkut dan masih menyala.

"Duhhh, gimana cara bilangnya ya??", Sena yang tadinya bersikap mantap mendadak grogi berat. Dilain tempat, sang emsi kebingungan mencari mike mini tanpa kabelnya itu. Senapun kembali bersikap mantap nan gagah. Suzuna jadi bingung sendiri.

_**Maaf.. kalau aku **__**bukanlah orang yang sempurna, Cuma lelaki biasa dan lemah..Aku juga tahu aku bukanlah lelaki seperti film-film telenovela dan sinetron yang suka ditonton oleh kak Mamori..**_

Suara Sena menggema hingga seisi konser itu tahu. Sang emsi bingung. Semua orang bertanya-tanya dari mana suara itu. Mungkin karena pendengaran Sena dan Suzuna yang sudah naas, mereka kurang mendengar gemaan suara Sena.

_**Sena, apa yang kau bicarakan?**_, suara Suzuna ikutan menggema.

_**A**__**..aku..aku cuma mau..u ta,tanya, bo, bolehkah aku dapat i..zin darimu untuk me..nikahimu? a..aku...ya..a..i..itu..ter..terse..terse..rah..kam..mu..kamu..sih..**_

Kata Sena sambil menunjukan cincinnya. Tawa tak jelas langsung memecah konser(namun tetap tak terdengar oleh Sena dan Suzuna). Wajah Suzuna merah padam. Begitupun Sena dikarenakan tadinya ia bersikap gagah mendadak grogi berat(lagi).

_**Tidak akan**_, jawab Suzuna singkat. Sena pucat. Para pendengar kecewa.

_**Tidak akan kutolak kok Sena**_, jawab Suzuna sambil memeluk Sena.

Sena tersipu, membalas pelukannya lalu memakaikan Suzuna cincin tersebut. Seorang remaja tiba-tiba mengetahui kalau asal suara itu dari Sena. Suara 'selamat' penontonpun menyadarkan mereka. Sena segera sadar kalau dijaketnya ada mike mini.

"Se..sena!!!!", Suzuna malu berat. Ia langsung menyeret Sena yang sudah seperti mayat karena dimana Suzuna beremosi, Sena 100 kalinya.

*8*_____-w-_____*8*

**Pairing: Hiruma X Mamori**

**Fireworks **

Hari ini universitas Saikyoudai mengadakan study tour selama 3 hari ke sebuah pegunungan dingin. Lebih tepatnya, sangat dingin. Untungnya, penginapan tempat mereka menginap ada pemandian air panasnya. Selamat.

Mamori mendekati sebuah sungai lebar karena penasaran dengan ikan-ikan yang daritadi meloncat-loncat. Ikan-ikan itu seperti tidak sabar akan musim semi, dimana sungai menjadi hangat penuh serangga yang berterbangan untuk dimakan. Perasaan itu sama seperti Mamori yang tidak punya pacar-tentunya banyak laki-laki mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya, tapi hatinya cuma jatuh pada Hiruma, si Setan yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

_Aaah! Kenapa ikan-ikan ini mengingatkanku pada perasaanku! Lagipula kenapa juga bisa aku suka sama setan itu! Dia cuma bisa ngomel, celoteh, berantakin, marah, main senjata, mengancam, namun ia juga punya sisi baik..yah, mungkin sifat unik itulah yang membuatku suka padanya. Kira-kira kapan ya Hiruma akan bilang 'suka' padaku?_, kata Mamori dalam hati.

"Oi! Mantan manajer sialan! Teman-temanmu sudah pergi tuh!", kata Hiruma kasar.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun! ", Mamori berbalik badan, tapi ia terpeleset. Ia pun jatuh ke sungai, untungnya tidak dalam, namun tetap saja dingin.

"KEKEKEKE! Makanya kalau mau pergi study tour cek dulu kesehatanmu ke dokter! Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kau punya kaki yang meliuk sepeti kuda laut dan sebesar gajah! KEKEKE!", Hiruma mengejek Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan ketawa saja! Bantu aku berdiri!", Mamori mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit minta perhatian dari Hiruma.

"Cih! Dasar merepotkan!", Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori.

Mamoripun berdiri, namun ternyata Mamori terpeleset lagi baru licin sehingga Hiruma ikutan jatuh ke sungai.

"GRRRR!!! Mantan manajer sialan! Berat badanmu 1000 ton ya?!!"

"Ma,maaf Hiruma-kun! Tidak sengaja!"

"Hah! Sudahlah! Akan kubahas ini nanti! Sekarang bangun dan segera hangatkan tubuhmu! Nanti kalau membeku bisa-bisa kamu dikira orang sini orang zaman es nyasar lagi!", Hiruma bangun dan segera pergi ke penginapan. Mamori juga segera ke penginapan untuk menghangatkan diri.

Dengan hanya berbekal sebuah handuk dan pakaian ganti, Mamori pergi ke tampat pemandian air panas. Ia ganti baju lalu hanya dengan berpakaian sebuah handuk, ia membuka pintu..

"HIRUMA-KUN?! Kenapa kau berendam disini?! Ini kan khusus perempuan!", Mamori kaget setelah melihat Hiruma berendam di kolam tujuannya.

"Ha?? Baca baik-baik tulisannya mantan manajer sialan!"

Mamoripun membacanya, _**pemandian air panas umum**_.

JEGER, begitulah hati Mamori. Karena keadaan badan yang mendesak. Sangat mendesak. Mamori kesal mengakuinya tapi ia benar-benar jadi orang zaman es nyasar yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hei! Cepat buka bajumu!", kata Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"APA!? Tarik kembali kata-katamu Hiruma!!!", Mamori kaget max. Melemparinya dengan sendal penginapan.

"Bukan itu maksudku Bodoh! maksudku cepat buka bajumu agar kau bisa berendam mumpung aku lagi mau balik badan! Aku juga perlu berendam tau! Gara-gara kamu!", kata Hiruma.

_Ber..berarti..aku berendam bersama Hiruma?! KYAAAA!, _batin Mamori.

Alhasil, Mamori berendam bersama Hiruma-dengan posisi badan saling berbalik tentunya.

Wajah Mamori memerah. Tak berani bercakap-cakap dengan Hiruma.

"Hei! Mantan manajer sialan! Lihat keatas!", perintah Hiruma. Mamoripun melihat keatas, terpampang langit biru dengan kiasan awan yang cantik. Pemandian itu memang terbuka dengan alam.

"Ada apa dengan langit?"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengeluarkan bazookanya. Lalu ditembakannya ke langit. Banyak kembang api yang menghiasi langit dan terpampanglah besar-besar: MARRY ME

Mamori kalap. Tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu. Lalu ia ambil. Benda yang aneh dan bisa dibuka. Lalu dibukanya. Ada sebuah cincin yang cantik!

"Heh?! Terima tidak?!", Hiruma terlihat blushing.

Mamori selama ini ingin Hiruma bilang suka padanya, namun.. menikah?

Iapun tertawa kecil.

"Iya,iya. Dasar setan!"

*8*_____-w-_____*8*

**Pairing: Shin X Wakana**

**Snow**

Hari ini ada badai salju. Namun, cinta dapat mengalahkan badai apapun. Itulah yang dilakukan Wakana, si gadis manis berbadan mungil yang beberapa bulan lalu jadian dengan si pria dewasa dan kuat tak lupa gaptek, Shin.

Wakana dan Shin saling berjanji untuk bertemu ditaman Kawaide. Namun, pagi itu ada badai salju. Demi untuk bertemu Shin, Wakana nekat menerjangnya. Wakana terus berjalan, ketebalan salju sudah mencapai lututnya, kakinya mati rasa. Iapun terjatuh, lalu berusaha berdiri lagi. Tidak bisa. Dewi fortuna sedang tak berpaling padanya. Setumpukan salju dari atap sebuah rumah turun dan menimpa gadis itu. Wakana terkubur dalam salju.

_Adakah orang yang lewat? To, tolong aku...seseorang.. tolong..Shin, tolong aku!_, jerit Wakana dalam hati. Tubuhnya sukses membeku. Naasnya, dalam keadaan begitu, orang-orang mana berani lewat.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang perlahan namun pasti. Cahaya muncul perlahan-lahan, lalu tampak wajah yang lembut dan serius. Tanpa basa-basi, Shin memeluknya.

"Ketemu kau", katanya.

Shin pun menggendongnya, langsung tancap pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Yes, Wakana sukses jantungan.

Setelah diperiksa, Wakana menghampiri Shin yang harap-harap-cemas dengan keadaan Wakana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanyanya pada Wakana.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Cuma perlu istirahat", Wakana duduk disamping Shin.

"Pertemuan kita di taman Kawaide batal deh", Wakana mengalihkan pembicaraan dikarenakan, tak mau membuat Shin khawatir.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu pergi ke taman Kawaide untuk mengatakan sesuatu", kata Shin sambil meringkup, wajahnya tertutup poninya. Agak samar-samar, namun Shin blushing. (KYAAA! Ngebayangin Shin yg begitu pasti keren MAX !! XD)

"Apa itu?", tanya Wakana.

Tiba-tiba Shin mengambil posisi duduk 'marry me'(apa merry me sih?). Wakana kaget bukan kepalang. Shin merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah teddy bear kecil yang memegang sebuah kotak.

"Untukmu, beruang ini mewakili perasaanku", kata Shin tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun.

Wakana menerimanya lalu membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin!

"Nikahi aku", lanjut Shin.

Wajah Wakana merah padam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, ia berkata,"Iya".

Shin tersenyum, tak biasanya.

"Ta, tapi.. ibumu...??", kata Wakana.

"Ia pasti bisa mengerti", jawab Shin,"harus".

*8*_____-w-_____*8*

**Pairing: Yamato X Karin.**

**Marry Night.**

Sebuah malam, malam yang dinantikan sepasang kekasih Karin dan Yamato ini menanti tahun baru. Dikarenakan, Yamato rencananya akan melamar Karin pada malam tahun baru.

Malam itu akan terjadi 7 hari lagi yang tentu saja besok malam adalah malam natal. Karin sudah tak sabar. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah SMS dari Heracles masuk ke HP Yamato.

_Yamato! Gawat, Karin kecelakaan jatuh dari tangga, sekarang ia dirumah sakit dekat taman Kawaide. Tolong cepat datang, Karin membutuhkanmu!_

Yamato kaku. Tak bisa membayangkan. Tanpa menunggu satu detikpun, ia segera ke rumah sakit tempat Karin dirawat. Begitu sampai, ia langsung bertanya pada resepsionis dan segera ke kamar 216.

"Karin?!", Yamato membuka pintu. Terpampanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang terurai dengan perban dikepala dan tangan yang diperban dan diikat di lehernya, sepertinya tangan yang membuat pass akurat beribu-ribu kali itu sekarang patah.

"Ya..yamato?", kata Karin lemah.

"Kenapa bisa ?!"

"Aku...ceroboh", kata Karin lemah.

"Mana yang lain?", tanya Yamato, setelah melihat suasana ruangan itu sepi senyap.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan, sebelum kau datang", jawab Karin, "Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir, Yamato".

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja. Aku akan menjagamu", Yamato menyelimuti Karin dengan selimut.

"Ah. Terima kasih. Yamato, maaf ya. Lamaranmu jadi tertunda gara-gara aku sendiri", kata Karin sedih.

"Masalah itu sih, bisa dibahas nanti!", kata Yamato santai.

Akhirnya, Karin tertidur lelap. Yamato memandanginya sepanjang malam. Iapun pergi.

Esoknya, Yamato menemani Karin lagi. Dikarenakan, Karin harus dirawat selama 2 hari dan keluarganya sedang di Eropa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Yamato(ga tanggung jawab amat ya?). Kali ini, Yamato membawakan Karin hadiah sebagai hadiah natal.

"Waah,terima kasih kau mau menemaniku di malam ini Yamato!", ujar Karin senang.

"Itu kan memang sudah seharusnya!"

Malam itu, di ruangan itu, Cuma ada mereka berdua yang bercanda ria.

"Karin, ini hadiah untukmu", kata Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Bukankah harus dibuka besok?"

"Aku punya dua hadiah untukmu, yang pertama sekarang, yang kedua besok pagi. Kan sekalian kamu besok bisa keluar dari rumah sakit", lanjut Yamato.

"Eh, iya deh", Karin pun menerima hadiah dari Yamato itu, sebuah kotak kecil entah apa isinya.

Ketika dibuka, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung berliontin besar.

"Ya ampun, Yamato! Ini pasti mahal sekali kan!", Karin kaget bukan kepalang.

"Haha, lumayanlah. Nah, dikalung itu ada kejutan lagi loh", kata Yamato dengan wajah girang.

"Eh? Diliontin ini?", Karinpun membukanya. Ada sebuah cincin yang cantik! "Ya,yamato? Benar nih buat aku?! Sungguh? Pasti mahalnya berlipat ganda kan!?"

"Ah, harga buatku bukan masalah Karin. Bagiku adalah perasaan yang mewakili hadiah itu", kata Yamato gagah. Yamatopun mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Karin dan memakaikannya di jari manis Karin. "Menikahlah denganku Karin".

"EEHHHH????!!!!!!!!", Karin kaget setengah idup. "Bu,,bukannya...diundur?!"

"Kau bilang diundur, tapi aku belum bilang setuju kan? Makanya aku lamar kamu sekarang saja. Ternyata berhasil juga aku membuat kejutan untukmu", kata Yamato sambil nyengir puas.

"Ya..Yamato!!!", Karin memeluk Yamato erat.

*8*_____-w-_____*8*

REAL THE END

Mhuahaaaaaa!!!

Lamaran2 ini ga ada artinya sama sekali nihh!!

Hahagh, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!(kumohon!! X3)


End file.
